The past
by sb159a
Summary: He was her past and he wants to be her future. The question is will she let him.. I can always change the rating.
1. the welcome

She walked down the street, waiting for him to arrive. There are many people  
around this area, but she didn't mind; she loved to be out on the street.  
Suddenly she feels someone wrap there arms around her. She turns around  
to see him the one who is helping her through her tough time with her mother,  
school, and her community service.

They walked down the street when he turned to look at her, "Why did you want to meet me Ace?" he asked with a big smile plastered on his face.  
" Well I needed to ask you a question" she answered and started walking again  
with an amused smile on her face.  
"Like what" he ask smirking at her amusement  
"Well my grandma is having a diner party and my mom is coming with Luke and  
I don't want...can't face her alone so...can you come" she ask kissing him  
on the cheek  
" Do I have to"  
" no but can you please...for me" after those words she smiled at him and  
he couldn't help but smile back  
"fine, but you owe me"  
"yes I do" they walk along side each other until they got to a little coffee  
shop.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lorelei walks into Luke's to see her fiancÃ. The little annoying bell above  
the door rings as she walks in. Luke looks up from the counter and kisses  
Lorelei  
"Hey...are you ready for your mom and Rory tonight" Luke ask Lorelei  
"Nope...but I have no choice...do I" she said more like ask him the  
question  
"Lorelei you need to tell your mother"  
"Maybe Rory told her"  
" I doubt it...and she needs to here it from you"  
" I know I just wish it would be different" She told him  
"I no"  
" I need to go to the inn before Michel burns it down" she smiled and  
kissed Luke and walk out

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A couple of hours after Lorelei walk out the bell above the door rang once  
again the diner was close.  
"the diner is close" Luke said  
Luke looked up to see a teenage boy with a black leather jacket and black  
baggy jeans  
"What are you doing her" Luke ask with a confuse look on his face  
"Well I came to have a GREAT burger with my uncle Luke" his answered.  
dripping with sarcasm  
" Jess...not that I mind having you here but why are you here...you need  
money a place to crash"  
" No actually I came to see you" He answered, and became more serious  
"Why" Luke ask getting a little worried  
" Jimmy lost his mind...he left again not that its anything new...I  
wasn't living with him but I called 2 days ago and Sasha said he ran away  
...so I came here to see you " jess answered seriously  
" Why did you call Jimmy in the first place"  
" Well some one needs to pay for my medicine"  
" Jess your scarring me...what medicine"  
" Well I guess you didn't here"  
" What happen"  
" Its nothing big...I had this virus in me its almost gone but its going to  
get bigger again if I don't keep taking the pills...so I did come for  
money...but its the last time for the pills because the doctor told me its  
there but barley there... its almost gone"  
"All pay for your pills"  
"Thanks Luke...do you mind if I stay here a couple of days"  
" I practically live at Lorelei so you have the apartment all to yourself"  
Luke said to his nephew  
" Thanks...How are things with you and Lorelei and...Rory"  
" Well me and Lorelei are engage and I haven't herd of Rory she doesn't live  
with Lorelei...she doesn't really talk to her...All tell you the story some  
other time Lorelei is waiting so see ya"  
" Bye Luke thanks again" and with that jess walked up the apartment and  
Luke left for the Gilmore house.


	2. face to face

2 script

"Grandma" she yelled as she walked into the familiar house.  
"Rory is that you" The elder Gilmore said walking out of the kitchen  
"Yes grandma " Rory answered with a smile  
"Where on earth were you this afternoon your grandpa and I were looking for  
you" Emily said with a frown  
"I was with Logan we-"she got cut off  
"Oh you were with Logan ok then super will be ready in an hour" She walk  
away with a smile plastered on her face.

Lorelei laid on her bed watching TV waiting for her soon-to-be-husband to  
walk in.  
"Lorelei"  
"I'm in the bedroom"  
Luke walk up to see his soon-to-be-wife seating on her bed with a bowl of  
chocolate cover popcorn beside her he decided to forget about the popcorn  
that can kill her and tell her about Jess  
"Lorelei I need to tell you something"  
"What Luke"  
"well-" he was cut of by Lorelei  
"First give me a kiss" She told him  
he smiled and sat beside her and kissed her  
" Now let me talk"  
"ok" She sat quietly as Luke began  
"Lor Jess is back"  
"What"  
"He needs money for medicine and a place to stay so he is in the apartment  
and I am paying for his medicine"  
"is he ok" Lor said with a slight hint of worry in her voice  
" Ya the doctor said as long as he keeps the pills for a little longer he  
will be fine Luke told her  
" Oh I'm sorry Luke" She hug him and he turned to her and kissed her  
" It all be ok" He kissed her and pulled her down to the bed

Jess Lied in the apartment that he once called home. He would never say it  
out loud but he missed this wacko  
town and all there rumors. But most of all he missed Luke and his fights  
with Taylor. He missed Rory god how mush he miss her. It will be hard to see  
her if she comes back. Luke told him he will say what happen tomorrow. All  
Jess Knows is he won't be able to sleep tonight. He got up and walk down  
the stairs to eat something.

Rory sat in her bed listening to The Clash. She miss Lane and her crazy  
music obsessions but most of all she miss her mom and the small town feeling  
when you know everyone in the little town. He even missed the wild rumors,  
especially when some were true.  
She got up, scribbled a note telling her grandparents where she was going. She  
grabbed her car keys got in her car and started it up. She pulled out and left  
the house.

As she drove past the 'Welcome to Stars Hollow' sign, she stopped her car  
in front of Miss Patties and got out. There was a light on at Luke's Diner she  
miss his coffee but when she got to the door she didn't see Luke but she did  
come face to face with her past the dark brown eyes that she miss.  
"Jess"


	3. are talk

He didn't expect to see her at this time of night. He watched as she looked  
at him he didn't know what to do. He was deciding on ether running up the  
stairs or opening the door. He decided on opening the door. He slowly  
walked towards the door and unlocked it.

"Rory what are you doing here at this time of night" I ask sounding harsher  
then I wanted to.

I tried to speak but I got lost in his deep brown eyes. I snapped out of it  
and stared behind him to try and avoid his eyes.

"I-" I stammered to find the words. I came here because I miss Luke and my  
mom...I haven't seen her in a wile so I miss her...so I got in the car not  
thinking straight and I drove here-"

"Your rambling" I cut her off.

"Oh I guess I am" she didn't know what else to say.

â€œYou want to come in" He asked opening the door wider to let her in.

She nodded her head and walked into the dinner seating on the stool.

"So...this is awkward" She told me.

"Yeah ..." I agreed with her. "Rory about the last time I was here-" I began  
to tell until she stop me.  
"Jess all I know is that I miss you and I'm sorry for what I did" She said  
looking down.  
"It wasn't your fault I knew the answer before I asked you I just hope that  
in some chance you would have said yes...it was my fault...I'm sorry"  
There he told her he was sorry.

"I'm sorry how I treated you" She told me

She got up" I got to go" She kissed my cheek and ran off

sorry its short


End file.
